Toan's Big Surprise
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: On his fifteenth birthday, given the opportunity to make some wishes that would always come true, Toan makes some that put him in waaaay over his head. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Toan's Big Surprise

On his fifteenth birthday, he woke up to a sky full of inky blackness. A single white beam of light shone through it. He followed it, silence echoing around him with the exceptions of his footsteps. The atmosphere was cool, in a way that was unnerving, yet refused to bring about a reaction. It was subtle in it's movements. He stopped, his mind reeling with questions as the light lit a single spot, like a spotlight. He looked around, and then there was a soft meow and he whirled back, eyes wide, giving a quiet exclamation. A tall figure stood there, hair hidden beneath a white cloak. She, for with her figure it was clearly a she, had glowing blue eyes with catlike pupils, and she stood straight and regal. Her mouth crooked pleasantly as she smiled sweetly at him, a circlet of silver with a blue fish-shaped crystal on her pale, smooth skin. He stared for a moment, in awe of her beauty.

"Toan. Hero of the Atlamillia." He nodded wordlessly. "Welcome to the realm of the Animal Elementals." She took his tan hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his hand softly. She checked him over, her smile growing ever coyer as she released him. Another girl, dressed similarly, with brown wide eyes and a gold circlet with a bone, approached them.

"Sister, it is almost time for him to wake in the consciousness of his own world. We must give him his birthday gift."

"Yes, you are right. Hero, as a gift from us and the Faeries, we are presenting you with this." She held up a gleaming crown of Faery quartz, with a diamond star placed in the center. She raised a solitary finger to it and it slid into place on his head then vanished from sight. "This is a Wishing Crown. It will grant your every wish you make today."

"Thank you...", he said, still confused and not fully comprehensible.

"No. Thank you.", she said. The vision faded from him and he woke up on his own bed, his faithful Xaio curled up beside him. He stared at the feline, wondering, then he leaned close and whispered something in her ear. He waited for a moment with bated breath, then closed his eyes, falling back into a disappointed sleep.

"Master? Master, wake up! Xaio is a cat again Master, wake up!" Toan jolted awake and sat up, heart pounding. His beautiful catgirl, two years later, was staring him in the face. She'd filled out, and now her hair was down to her shoulder, but she was still recognizable.

"!" His wordless exclamation of shock made her giggle as she climbed onto his chest, lapping at his face. her position was a sort of a straddle, and he blushed as she settled right above his groin, on his lithely muscled stomach. She squirmed, and his blood broiled, he resisted the urge to reach up and touch her.

"Happy birthday Master!", she beamed, stretching, her dress, slightly tighter and differently proportioned but still the same style, rode up, revealing her smooth legs on either side of him. He went redder, but this time couldn't help himself as he reached two fingers on each side and caressed the top of her thighs. She mewled, skin turning almost unbearably hot, as he slid his fingers down to the top of her stockings, which had replaced her black tights. He groaned as his pants tightened, then heard a familiar clicking sound. Xaio's ears perked up and she squealed, getting off him and dashing downstairs.

"Mistress Renee!", she beamed. He let out a breath and stood, stretching, then walked over to his newly added bathroom. The door closed and there were a few moments of silence before he came back out, legs shaking and panting quietly. He took a second to recover, then went downstairs, right as Renee slid a plate of chocolate chip pancakes into his spot. He sat down as she gave him a motherly smirk, and he went red to his hairling, hurriedly eating, then wiping his mouth. He led Xaio outside to the lake, where, to his shock, she stripped to her black underwear and bra and jumped into the lake, trying to catch a fish. His jaw dropped and a thin trickle of blood dripped out of his nose as he wished for her to catch the best fish in the lake. A fat fish suddenly jumped and she caught it in her jaws, eyes widening, then closing in rapture, and with a wicked grin, he thought, 'would she react that way to me, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Toan's Big Surprise

Chapter 2

(A/N: BTW, this The Devil's Kitten, aka, Faery, not WST. Kaaaay? Jeez.)

That evening, as Toan sat at the kitchen table, he flickered briefly through all the fantasies he'd ever entertained of Xiao, ones of her on top of him in a black leather bustier and miniskirt, ones of her underneath him, naked pinned to the bed, ones of her and Paige intertwined, hands and bodies roaming each other's naked bodies... A few drops of sweat rolled down his body and he surreptitiously squirmed, ducking his head, studying his soup with feigned interest. Xiao clicked down the stairs.

"Mistress Renee, you kept my old dresses!", she squealed. Grinning, she unabashedly dropped the dress she was wearing and slid an old one on, it sliding onto her body, barely covering her panties. It was tight around her breasts and hips, and his gaze slowly traveled over her. The aching in his groin grew even worse, especially when she sat down beside me, the tight dress making everything more visible. His imagination blew up, fantasies of her becoming more and more explosive. He let out a quiet whimper, and Xiao turned to face him, her tail falling into his lap, the fluffy weight settling right against his cock.

"Is Master okay?", she asked quietly. He stared at her, mind wandering, and it was a moment before he could answer with a small nod. There was a moment of awkward silence as his mother walked in, flushed and giggling.

"Hi kids." She stumbled a bit before righting herself on a chair. "I won't be home tonight. I'm going... To the market! Yes, that's right, to the market! I'll be back in the morning!" And with that, she was gone, and Toan turned to Xiao, eyes widening with glee and malice. Xiao, mistaking the look in his eyes, giggled, pouring herself some soup. He watched as it poured into her throat, the delicate curve of her neck visible, and her soft lips wrapped around the rim of her bowl. She gently set the bowl down and that was it. He stood, storming over and wrenching her out of her chair. She shot him a wide-eyed look, and he shoved her up against the wall. She mewled, legs coming up naturally around his waist, making it worse for him. He groaned, shoving her dress up roughly around her waist, yanking the top part down, shredding the cloth in the process. She shivered, thin black bra doing nothing to conceal the hardening of her nipples. He inclined his head, licking one crystalline tip. She whimpered, arching into his mouth and a huge grin crept across his face.

"Do you like that, you dirty girl?", he whispered in her ear. She nodded mutely. He shook his head, releasing her. "No. You answer me or you get nothing."

"Yes Master..." , she whispered. He smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. Closing the second recent add-on, a door, he shoved her onto his bed. She whined, reaching for him. He shook his head warningly and she laid back, eyes on him.

"Dress and underwear off.", he ordered. She immediately complied, leaving only her knee-high stockings and shoes. He examined her body closely, then slid his poncho and hat off, then his shirt, leaving only his tight black jeans as he kicked his shoes off. Approaching her, he raked his gaze over her again, raising a single finger and running it over both of her nipples, down her stomach, and into her soft, silky patch of the lightest, finest hair you could have ever seen, then parting her fold. She gasped, bucking slightly, body quivering. Putting her finger to his mouth, he gently licked the tip. Her jusices were sweet, with subtle, tangy undertones. A huge grin on his face, he held her hips down, bending over and sticking his tongue into her tight orifice. She moaned, her head falling back, and her hair spreading out behind her on his simple linen bedspread. He flicked his tongue over her clit agilely, then slid back down along her slit and jammed it into her hole again. She cried out, body twisting, as if the waves of pleasure overpowering her were of pain instead. She writhed, and moaned, as he worked his tongue over her, and right as she was about to cum he pulled away.

"Did you enjoy that, you nasty little slut?", he growled. Xiao preened, taking a secret, or not-so-secret, really, judging by the way she was dripping, delight in the way he degraded her. He sat at the edge of the bed. "On your knees, in front of me.", he commanded. She hurried over. He unbuttoned his jeans, revealing eight inches of hard, hot, thick flesh. She stared at it, eyes wide, mouth watering. He grabbed her hair and forced her mouth down onto it. Her rough tongue slid up the length slowly and he moaned, forcing her dead down. She tentatively sucked on it, and his hips jerked of their own accord. She reached up a paw and started massaging his balls in the soft pad. For a moment, his sounds of pleasure faded from her ears, and she relished his scent, musky and masculine, and the taste of his salty precum worked her up as well. She sucked harder, and he grunted as he grabbed her hair and started thrusting into her mouth.

"I want you to swallow, you dirty fucking whore... Swallow all of it, and I might let you have your own release tonight!", he rasped, forcing her all the way down. She relaxed her throat, allowing him to slide in with ease, and he started spurting hot, sticky jets of cum into her mouth. He emptied himself into her then pulled out, lying back. "Good girl. Now, climb up onto me."

"Yes Master." She straddled him, sitting straight. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them experimentally. She moaned, arching her back, nipples hardening even more. He pinched one, eliciting a sharp squeal, then bent down and bit one. She gave a final cry, then started cumming. He stood up, pushing her off him.

"Bad girl. Did I say you could cum?", he asked darkly. She shook her head, blushing. "What did I say about that?"

"No Master...", she breathed, panting.

"No? Then you'll have to be punished. Come." She got up. He shoved her into the bathroom, bending her over the new, porcelain Eastern tub he'd gotten. She squirmed, the cool surface making her hot body shiver. He searched for something, then grinned. Picking up a cum soaked towel, he shoved it in her mouth. Counting on the combo of the cold and the cum, he raised his palm and struck her hard on each ass cheek, then again, then again. After ten strokes she was in tears and her pussy soaked.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, bitch?", he asked calmly. She nodded. "Good." He helped her up and pressed her against the wall tenderly, careful of her sore rear, and kissed her, slowly entering her. She was putty in his hands, making the sweetest, most content sounds, and when they had both climaxed a final time, they drifted off to sleep, naked and sweaty.


End file.
